


But I Don't Wanna

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was he this bad last year?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Don't Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 10 - buchou/summer

“Was he this bad last year?”

Two tired bodies flop onto a bright tennis court.

“What are you whining about now, Kirihara? You wanted to be a regular. Deal with it like the rest of us do. It’s called work. Hell, if I can do it…”

Shirts pulled up to wipe sweaty faces.

“But it’s so damn hot.”

An arm goes across dark hair to block out the sun.

“Heat usually comes along with summer. They kind of go hand in hand.”

Head tilts to smirk at his companion.

“You don’t have to be such a smart-ass about it.”

Eyes sparkle, smile widens.

“It’s my job. My calling in life, actually. Just ask Yagyuu.”

Cough. An eyebrow raises.

“…I think I’d rather not.”

Laughs shortly.

“You sure? He knows me quite well. Almost as well as he does himself, actually.”

Hands cover ears.

“I don’t want to hear about it!”

The taller boy nudges the other.

“So you’d rather we show you?”

Jaw drops.

“Do what!?”

A finger reaches to twirl dark curls.

“That wasn’t a ‘no’.”

The sky is sparkling half a second before cold, clear water drenches the two boys. Niou arches his neck to wave at the strangely innocent person standing over him, bucket peeking out from behind strong, slim legs.

“Thanks, Buchou, I needed that.”

He watches the still sputtering Kirihara, highly amused at how much he is reminded of a cat tossed into a bathtub.

“We’ll talk later,” he says with a wink, and strides off.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/11236.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/6111.html)  
> 


End file.
